


Прикоснись своими губами к моим

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки сказал это первым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 14
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Прикоснись своими губами к моим

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil). Log in to view. 



Баки сказал это первым. Он не имел в виду то, что подразумевал под этим Стив, но Баки сказал это первым. 

Три слова, прошептанные в лихорадочную, соленую от пота кожу. Молитва, не предназначенная для чужих ушей: «Пожалуйста, верни его. Ты должен вернуться, Стиви. Я люблю тебя. Я н-не могу жить без...»

Стив пристально, не мигая, смотрит на стекло. 

Сквозь него он может видеть Баки. Он может видеть себя. Замороженного, неприкаянного, разбитого солдата с мертвыми глазами и сердцем, бьющимся по другую сторону этого стекла.

Т'Чалла клянется, что они делают успехи, но Стив не уверен, сколько еще его сердце сможет биться за пределами собственной грудной клетки. 

Он наклоняется вперед, и холод гладкой поверхности пробирает до мозга костей.

«Я всегда был эгоистом, когда дело касалось тебя, — слетают с его дрожащих губ слова. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся, Бак. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу. Я не могу.


End file.
